


Gorgeous

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [7]
Category: Hotel Babylon, Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Challenge: Alphabet Soup, Community: femslash100, Crossover, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll let you kiss her and she'll kiss back.  (Originally posted 17 December 2006.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Soup challenge: G is for Girdle.

Jackie was a mistake. A breathtaking, earth-shattering mistake, but a mistake. A career-ending mistake if Harry ever heard about it.

But the operation at the Babylon was dull and pointless and didn't need Zoe. So rather than sit alone – in the room they got so that someone could get some sleep (and so that they could have a team of five without looking suspiciously like an orgy) – she went to the bar, and let the voluble Italian bartender talk her into expensive wine by the glass.

Buy enough wine (put it on the account, explain later) and you learn the bartender's name. Buy enough wine and he'll introduce you to the head of housekeeping, because it's late and he saw Zoe's jaw drop when she walked in.

Buy enough wine and drink it, flirt enough with an Aussie knockout who has forgotten Hotel policy just for tonight, and she'll find you a secluded booth in the back of the bar, and she'll let you kiss her and she'll kiss back.

She stopped Zoe when she slipped her fingers beneath the hem of her short skirt. 'That's a little too much,' said Jackie, whispering against Zoe's ear. 'Come back again, some night when I'm wearing the good stuff.'

'What are you wearing tonight?' Zoe asked, whispering back.

'Slimming pants,' and Zoe giggled. She kissed Jackie harder, leaving her fingers just at the hem of the skirt, fluttering them against Jackie's skin.

'What if I don't care?'


End file.
